


Midgardian Custom

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Midgardian Custom

Walking down the street you had a big smile on your face as you carried the large panda bear Loki had won you from one of the fair games, he did use his magic for it but you didn't mind, it made it funnier when the vendor was confused at how Loki managed to knock down every single pin in the tent. 

Looking to Loki the smile was still on your face "Loki?" You suddenly said and watched the god turn his head to you in answer "Can we take a selfie?" You asked and watched as his lips twisted into a small smile as he nodded his head, letting out a small laugh you reached for your phone in your back pocket, pulling it around and unlocking it and opening the camera app. 

Trying to get the both of you in the frame was a bit of a struggle for you as your arms wasn' as long as you thought they were, hearing a small laugh you turned to Loki as he reached up for your phone letting his fingers brush across yours, sending a small shiver down your spine extending his arm Loki smiled at the camera as you did holding the panda bear higher up to get it in the picture, returning your phone to you, you smiled at the photo and set it as Loki's contact photo before returning it to your pocket and walking on. 

....

Listening to Loki talk about his new life in avengers tower you nodded along as you turned the corner and you could see your house at the end of the street, how you met Loki was a strange in fact you could say it was a really funny story, how this god tried to take over your city but ended up being locked outside your friends shop, where you took pity on him and took him out a sandwich, while the avengers were inside eating theirs, you never thought Loki would ask you out for a date, but so far it turned out to be one of the best you had actually been on.

Stopping outside your front door you turned to Loki and handed him the bear "Can you hold him, please? I need to get my keys" you spoke and once your hands were free you dug into your pocket and got your keys, turning to the door you placed them in the lock and opened the door before turning back to Loki and collecting the bear. 

Smiling up at Loki you wet your lips and asked "Would you like to come in?" 

Shaking his head Loki wet his own lips "I can't, it's late and if I don't get back to the tower soon you'll have Stark banging your door down."  
Laughing at the thought you nodded your head "I'll lose my security deposit if he did that" you joked.

Loki smirked at you, turning his eyes to the panda, then back to yours he seemed lost in his own thoughts before he took a breath and said "We should do this again sometime."  
You heart sank into your stomach once Loki's words had hit your ears, you were a massive fan of friends and those words, hit a memory of yours from one episode the one where Phoebe says when someone says this they mean "you are never gonna see me again" taking a step back into your house you took a shallow breath "yeah sure, call me when your next free, goodnight Loki" you said as you step behind the door and started to close it. 

"(Y/n), I mean it" Loki said as he studied your face and saw you looked sad, wetting his lips he went to say something again but you had shut the door, scratching the back of his neck he stared at the door thinking to himself if he did or said anything wrong, he was still learning all about Midgard, sucking in some air Loki turned and started walking back to the tower, planing the next date with you in his head, and he hoped you would agree to it. 

....

It had been a whole week since the date and you still hadn't heard from Loki, looking out of the window you looked at the couples walking by and felt your heart sink a little turning your head back you let out a little sigh before you picked up the books and returned them to their shelves, looking around your book shop it was quite, you only had a few hours left before you closed it up for the weekend, returning to the counter you checked your phone, no notifications placing your phone back under the counter you got started on the paperwork you had been ignoring. 

The bell rang above the door lifting your head and eyes to the door you were shocked to find Loki standing there with a bouquet of red roses and a half smirk, making your heart flutter as you straighten yourself. 

"Loki, what are you doing here?" You asked as you watched him walked forward and handed the flowers over to you. 

"To ask you if you would like to go on a second date with me" Loki inquired with a mischievous grin. 

Smiling you dropped your head and shook it "you came all this way to ask me in person, why didn't you just call my phone?" You looked back up at Loki

Watching Loki laugh he also dropped his head and smiled before wetting his lips "Stark took my phone off me, apparently he is mad at me for the amount of amazon boxes, that keep turning up at the tower."

Laughing at his statement, you held your sides "Loki the god of mischief, has discovered online shopping" picking up your coat and keys to the shop you walked around the counter, it was closing time, turning off the lamp you and Loki walked to the door "so what did you have in mind for this second date?" You asked as you punched the alarm code into the box. 

Opening the door Loki held it open as you walked out into the street, before closing it and letting you lock your shop up "I was thinking dinner and a movie" Loki questioned his choice when he saw the small change in your face. 

"I have a better idea" you smirked as you watched Loki turn his head to the side, "follow me" you giggled. 

....

Bringing the popcorn in from your kitchen you couldn't help but smile at the sight of Loki sitting on you sofa in pajamas and fluffy bunny slippers, handing him the bowl you sat crossed legged on the sofa and pulled the blanket over your legs "before we start, I have to explain this is a tv show, and it was one of my favourites, its about 6 friends and its called friends" you s explained to Loki who just nodded and turned his eyes to the tv scene. 

Loki and you had watched about six episodes, and you did have to do some more explaining for Loki about the characters and the plot but he did slowly started to get it, you were watching another episode and Loki watched as you stood up, "I'll get us some more popcorn, you keep watching, I've seen this one like a thousand times" you joked as you left the room. 

Watching you leave the room Loki turned his eyes back to the tv just as the character you told him called Phoebe was talking about dating, the character said "We should do this again sometime" and explained to her friends that when your date says this they actually mean that you would actually never going see them again, Loki suddenly understood why you looked sad at the end of the first dated, making a mental note to himself to learn what not to say at the end of a Midgaridan date, as he wanted things to work out between the two of you, as you were started to become a person he really cared about.


End file.
